


A Lesson of Anticipation

by ScarlettsLetters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clit Pumping, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Light Bondage, Magic, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Teasing, Top Stephen Strange, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettsLetters/pseuds/ScarlettsLetters
Summary: "You'll squirt tonight, my dear," he promised.The thickened rasp of his voice replaced the rough circles drawn by his still palm.In spite of herself, Wanda massaged her pussy flat into Strange's hand, squelching on the rough skin until he drew it hand away.Or: Doctor Strange continues Wanda's education.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Lesson of Anticipation

He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his knuckles. "You know I'll never hurt you." A question rang behind the statement, alloyed in the momentary softening of ice-cold blue eyes. 

She forced her eyes open at the touch, startling when the bony rise of his knuckles slid across her cheekbone. A pregnant pause stretched out. Lips widened to a miraculous oval stretched, bleaching white, engulfing the gag thrust crudely into her mouth. 

"Mmf!" 

He waited for her to cautiously nod her head, the dense weight pinning her tongue down as the silicone plowed its way to her throat. Rope bound around her ponytail permitted little motion, and he stood by, stroking her side, as throat muscles clenched in a reprimand not to tilt her head so far forward. 

"Show me the handkerchief," Strange coaxed her quietly. 

Wanda loosened her fist just enough for scraps of pomegranate-red cloth to peep through gaps in her fingers. The death grip wadding it up left marks imprinted on her skin, and he dipped his head to kiss her palm, the folded digits, the knuckles. She convulsed, crushing it again, the ropes singing in their luminous forms. 

Not a chance of escaping the mystically-reinforced pins and anchors that glistened pale and glassy around her. The structure barely creaked as she arched her back and tried to drive her widely spread knees apart. 

He circled her, trailing his scarred fingers down the supple inward curve of her waist, crosstrekking the long ridge of her hip. Ropes scaled her thigh and shin, wrapped in deep crimson loops to hold her in an embarrassing splay. 

Even with his gaze melting down her back and sliding to that most private of places, she tried to draw her legs together. Tried, failed, but instinct prevailed over reason. A sharp, sudden sting bloomed on her inner thigh as he spanked the recalcitrant limb, and then the other a few inches higher. Precipitously close to the crease of her leg meeting her mons, but the effect sent fire shattering in waves across her groin. 

"I told you to keep your legs open." 

Her head hung, loose strands of hair sticking to her brow. She tried to protest around the gag deliciously rammed down her throat, messily slurping in her suckling. 

A moment later, Stephen moved between her parted legs, the narrow span of his hips forcing them wider. Fingers cupped her bare mound, his palm roughly circling the agitated space between her shielded clit and her untouched entrance, slip-sliding around on the slick of her own wetness. 

"You'll squirt tonight, my dear," he promised. The thickened rasp of his voice replaced the rough circles drawn by his still palm. In spite of herself, she massaged her pussy flat into his hand, squelching on the rough skin until he drew his hand away. 

A protesting sigh flared her nostrils. He caught the frail arch of her spine, though her face turned away from him. The mirror propped up at a distance showed her flushed cheeks, the wild eyes, around the straps holding the gag in place. 

His chuckle darkened. "Shall I lift you up to watch? To see the jets of girl-cum spray from your little hole?" 

Pink heat suffused her swollen folds, a dull echo to the colour in her face. She shook her head softly, eyes closed. Drool dripped off her chin and splattered onto the ground below her fat, bound breasts. 

He leaned over and kissed her back, goatee like silk and wire abrading the soft skin. "So temperamental. Your lessons are falling short. Maybe it's time we just scheduled half an hour of jerking off your clit until you settle down and comply with the doctor's recommendations." 

Her eyes widened, back stiff, the world cracking in two. He knew those forbidden switches, they both did. While he spoke, his fingers slid beneath her hip and around, finding the aching little nub. Pinched the base, squeezing the engorged tip out past the pads of his thumb and forefinger. Pain receded after a moment, replaced by boiling heat. 

Wanda groaned softly at the back of her throat, stifled by the gag. The slide of the pinch towards the crown had her futilely raising and dropping her ass to get away. Little give in the rope work allowed her movement like a fish, but the tug went straight to the heart of her core. 

He obliged, pinching off the stroke with a squeeze and releasing the little orb. They hung together on a breath, her eyes wide and wild, drowning in their darkness. The grooves and imprints of his fingers lay on her sodden flesh, the gush of wetness rolling down her parted folds that his thumb and pinkie swept apart moments later. 

The sorcerer and the witch both waited, caught in a wordless duel, until her second cry sounded in the dark. He slid his fingers back over the pearl, finding her clitoris blindly, and squeezed it softly again. Moments blurred together, all hinging in the incremental movements that tugged the hood and the shaft together under his grip. 

"Ungh!" Her cry lingered in the shadows, slick and wet, filling the room with the counterpoint to the obscene, lubed teasing. Stephen pried her folds wider, pinning them apart like a butterfly's wings, the better to work her clitoris like her stiff, clamped nipples. 

"Is that so?" 

She shook her head, again suffering the jab of the thick silicone tip pressed far back as it could without choking her on every breath. It bobbed deeper, slewed through the battered muscles guarding entrance to her throat. Sucking and swallowing at once produced a damp sputtering sound, perfection he'd once called it. 

His cock jolted behind her, and the rustling of fabric reflected by Strange adjusting his robes in the mirror paid some credence to her power to seduce even when suspended four feet off the ground. Her breasts swayed and he shoved her forward to make them bounce, the second gurgling bout indicative when the gag fucked her parted lips and throat in lieu of him. 

Pearls of wetness slid across her slit. Quivering flesh tightened, her core aglow, the need for more and too much blindingly hot. His diligent frigging of her clit moved between stroking it through his pinched fingers and twisting it to swell as far as it could, into an unhooded pearl. 

He kissed her again, lips soft on her shoulder, her spine, the weight of his body leaning into the malleable force-infused ropes that would never fail on either of them. She arched to meet him, eager for the rougher touches and the soft caress. Head limited in the turn to the side, she waited for him to reach her earlobe. 

Teeth caught it, biting in, pulling the vulnerable flesh deeper to be suckled for a time. Earlobes were her weak point, one of many. His body held hers in check as she tried not to thrash too hard but failed, her arms imprisoned but her legs trying to jerk shut where no purchase could be found. 

"It's time," he warned her. 

"Nnnn!" 

A kiss pressed into the hollow of her neck under her ear melted some of the hasty madness away, cooling the sharp edges of her pleasure. 

"Nothing you can say is going to stop me from pumping up your clit and making you cum properly, my sweet witch." The examination slid into a new dimension as he nipped her throat and the underside of her jaw. "Hard and as long as we can. I can't wait to see how wet you get when filled up." 

She almost wished he'd never found the notes in the grimoire. Almost wished the darkest of her profane fantasies stayed hidden, but the penned swirls of his fingers running down her belly dispelled those lingering doubts. 

He spread her wide again. Cool air kissed her pussy to the core, accentuating the dampness. 

"Just lie back and enjoy the examination, Wanda," he said. 

As if that were possible, hearing clicks and a plastic bag tearing, the unfamiliar made strange and warped by lacking sight. She could strain to see the mirror, but anticipation reached higher peaks every moment if she didn't look. Something hard and slender pressed flat to her soaked slit, isolating her clit. The first moment inverted the pressure, tugging her clit out slightly. A wheeze spilled along a tube, she assumed, connected to his hand. Another squeeze drew out the round bud further, straining to fill the open space at the end of the tube. 

"Oh God," came out mangled if at all, her gagged groan stifled by delight. The silk handkerchief practically melted into her rictus grip as she arched her back. 

"Just you wait. I promise the results will be mind-blowing," he grinned, circling her fluttering entrance and thrusting just the pad of his finger in. Back out, a moment later. Holding the tube in place, he slowly and firmly squeezed the pump until her flesh filled the narrow cylinder. A flushed, bleeding poppy hue started to take on a duskier shade as he admired the effect. 

Wanda moaned again, the fiery heat of her captive clit doubled in size and then some percolating through every nerve. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, giving her buttock a firm swat. The sweat slid down her breasts as she jerked in her bonds, but the incantation that formed them was too good to overcome by sheer physical force. He had her where he wanted her, flying on her stomach, breasts hanging beneath her, and so very, very wide open. 

Just as she'd written. Damn him for anticipating every need. 

A kiss to her temple drew her attention back up. He tucked the hand pump into her bonds and checked its firmness, pulling on the starry web of pearly invisible spell work and smooth rope. 

"We'll let that finish. Won't Tony be jealous by the time I'm done with you," he murmured. 

Her head lifted, a startled sound lost. Strange cupped her breast, pinching her nipple and then the other, tugging down as though measuring the elasticity and length they'd reached. 

"Mmmg?" 

"Just you wait," he grinned at her, arrogant ass, the centre of her world. Without explaining, Stephen swept out of sight, leaving her to stew in her own juices.


End file.
